The present invention is directed to compositions prepared from an essentially silicon-free polymer and a modifying material which are useful as refinish coating compositions, particularly as automotive refinish coating compositions.
Quite frequently automobiles are damaged to varying degrees as a result of highway mishaps. When the automobile is extensively damaged it is often necessary to apply a refinish paint in order to properly restore the appearance.
Exemplary of art-recognized automotive refinish compositions are those disclosed in Japanese Kokai Pat. No. Sho 56[1981]-136854 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,310,640 to Kato et al. The Japanese Kokai patent discloses a coating composition which consists of (A) an acrylic resin, (B) an alkoxysilane containing copolymer and (C) cellulose acetate butyrate, all at specified ratios. The alkoxysilane copolymer is obtained by copolymerizing an alkoyxsilane vinyl monomer with vinyl monomers. Kato et al discloses a composition formed from reacting a polymer having terminal allyl groups with a hydrosilyl group-containing material. The reaction proceeds by addition across the double bond. The composition is then combined with an organic amine and/or an alkali metal hydroxide to form an automotive refinish composition.
The automotive refinish compositions which are commonly available are generally formulated for use over the metal portions of an automobile. This can pose considerable difficulty if the elastomeric portions of an automobile are damaged in addition to the metal parts. When an elastomeric part that has been painted with a "metal refinish" composition is bent or otherwise stressed the refinish coating is typically cracked, flaked off, or alternatively the entire coated substrate can shatter.
There is a need therefore for a composition which exhibits not only the requisite adhesion and durability but which is also suitable for coating elastomeric as well as metallic substrates.